Firearm rifles, such as but not limited to an AK-47, AR-15, M-16, 300 Blackout, and other threaded barrel rifles or pistols, will often have terminal muzzle devices such as but not limited to muzzle brakes, flash hiders, muzzle suppressors, and the like, to be attached to the threaded end of the rifle barrel. When the user wishes to use accessory devices, such as a silencer, it is generally necessary that each terminal device must be removed from the barrel in order to allow for the accessory devices such as silencers, shrouds or launchers to be used.
Having to remove the terminal devices in order to add an accessory device results in an unnecessary inconvenience creating interference and delays to the normal operations of the weapon. Additionally, requiring tooling for the removal and re-assembly of the terminal devices plus the replacement of consumables (aka Crush Washers) caused by the removal and reassembly of the terminal devices. While this problem is undesirable for civilians, the undesirable problem of having to remove terminal devices especially increases for law enforcement, and military personnel.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.